StarClan/Roleplay
Waterdrop stood watching Dazzlekit, strong as ever, dash after a mouse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze sat sadly over by the edge of StarClan. ''Poor Creekfrost... Whispheart sat watching Dazzlekit proudly. Beside her, Stoneblaze sat. "Are you alright?" she asked her friend. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I'm... Ugh it's Creekfrost..." she mewed. Whispheart nodded sadly. "Don't worry, when we were apprentices he did stuff like this a lot, he just feels upset with himself." she said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:56, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Where does he reside?) Stoneblaze nodded. (Outside StarClan in loner afterlife) Dazzlekit caught the mouse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Nice, catch, Dazzlekit!" Stoneblaze praised. Rockit padded up to Dazzlekit "Hello " "Hi." Dazzlekit squeaked. "Your new aren't you?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hi." Stoneblaze meowed. "Yeah my dad is a loner and my moms a Shadeclan warrior " Rockit says (omg i ship these two) "Welcome." Dazzlekit squeaked. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Yay! New ship!) "Hey, you must be new." a light brown tabby approached. "Hi!" Dazzlekit squeaked to the new cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Awesome) "sure" Rockit mews "I'm Krestalbreeze." he mewed. "Nice meeting you!" Dazzlekit mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too." --- Stoneblaze noticed a brown and a black cats on the border passing into the Dark Forest, Poppyfennel noticed the cats. "They are a bit close..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Il be right back. I wanna see them." She padded over Millie followed the StarClan cats back, standing close to Creekfrost. "It's pretty." she stated looking at the starlet forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:27, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan's boundaries are larger than this." Rockit comes up to them "hi " "Hi again, Rockkit." "Do you want to play hide and seek?" Dazzlekitt asked Rockkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:16, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Sure" Rockit says After Rockits visit with his Sister's he was exhausted Creekfrost groomed his short fur. ---- Quillstar glared at the cats from a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:56, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep crossed the border swiftly, a group of cats sat alone, Stoneblaze, Waterdrop, and Creekfrost. "That's our target." she murmured to Jaguarclaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:43, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Let's get em." Lavastep flew at Waterdrop. the other two cats there flew from their seats and tried to help. ---- Talonfang perked her ears to fighting. ''Aww... the magic word! ''Talonfang flew into the clearing, seeing Jaguarclaw. "AW! why are you always where I go!?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:48, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze whirled around and leapt onto Talonfang. "I'm clumsy!" Talonfang yelled, throwing Stoneblaze into a tree. Talonfang stiffened as she felt the ground move. The cats were still fighting. "EVERYBODY SHUT U{!" she heard Waterdrop yell. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw and Stoneblaze stopped. The ground started to break, fast, Lavastep leaped away in time to get away from the falling ground, but the others didn't. The cats were showered with soil and were knocked out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar woke up, she padded around. ''I must be in StarClan... she thought. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart and Dazzlekit raced up to Wolfstar. "Greetings, we welcome you here," Dazzlekit purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:08, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hello" Wolfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:10, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "We have a nest for you." Whispheart added. "Follow us." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:12, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar followed the warrior, she stiffened. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Wolfstar! it's wonderful to see you!" Songwillow purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:18, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, I have missed you." Wolfstar mewed. 16:20, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Songwillow purred. Dewbramble tortted up and dipped his head to Wolfstar. "Long time no see." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hello." Wolfstar mewed, she dipped her head back the medicine cat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlekit played with a leaf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) (gtg) Wolfstar felt trapped, in StarClan. She wanted to leave. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit opened her eyes, everything looked misty, was this StarClan? She climbed to her feet, this was not her body, it was the body of the dead leader, what was going on? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 18:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Moonstar looked around. ~~~~ "What, no! I have to go protect my siblings!" Pinekit hissed, after she opened her eyes in StarClan again. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:31, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble's starlit eyes landed on Wolfstar as she yelped. "Ah?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "WHo are you?" Pinekit asked. She decided to tell the whole to him. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Dewbramble..." Dewbarmble gave his mate a glare. "Why are you yapping?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit blinked. This was awkward......She paced around and explained. "So I am not really Wolfstar, I am just in her body!" She fineshed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Interesting...." Dewbramble murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:40, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes!" Pinekit mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I don't now what's wrong though, StarClan has nothing to do with it, from what I know." Dewbramble mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 14:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay